yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination Madness (Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas)
(Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas stood where Yami Marik and Yami Bakura stood, as they glared at each other) Fake Jack Atlas: You must be crazy thinking I blasted your stepfather into the volcano! Ghost Kaiba: I’ll make you pay for that! I’ll go 1st, I summon Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode! (Ghost Kaiba’s Monster appeared on the field) Ghost Kaiba: Next I activate 2 copies of Flute of Summoning Dragons, with 1 copy, I summon 2 dragon type monsters, but I’m using 2 copies... Fake Jack Atlas: You get to summon 4 dragons! (Lord of Dragons played both flutes) Ghost Kaiba: Now I get to summon these monsters! 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Hyonzaru! (All 4 Dragons appeared on the field) Mike: Impossible, only the current CEO of KaibaCorp Seto Kaiba possesses all 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Shade: I gave Ghost Kaiba an exact copy of Seto Kaiba‘s Deck, just as I gave Fake Jack Atlas a copy of the real Jack Atlas’ Deck. Ghost Kaiba: I place card facedown and end my turn! Fake Jack Atlas: Now it's my turn! (The fake Jack draws his card) Fake Jack Atlas: 1st I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above Monster, I summon Big Piece Golem! (A giant stone warrior is summoned to Fake Jack Atlas' field) Fake Jack Atlas: But why stop at one monster? When I can summon the tuner monster Flare Resonator! (A small red imp was summoned next Big Piece Golem) Fake Jack Atlas: Now I tune my Flare Resonator with my Big Piece Golem! (Flare Resonator turned into 3 green rings, while Big Piece Golem turned into 5 motes that entered the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend! (A Corrupted version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field) Fake Jack Atlas: Next I activate Miracle Synchro! I can use the materials in my graveyard for another Synchro Summon! Gozaburo: Is that even possible!? Sayer: With that spell card, it is. (Both monsters emerged from the graveyard and once again, Flare Resonator turned into 3 green rings as Big Piece Golem turned into 5 motes that entered the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend! (Another Corrupted version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field) Ghost Kaiba: 2 copies!? Mr. Armstrong: Hey I thought there was only 1 Red Dragon Archfiend, also those 2 are nothing like the real deal! Ghost Kaiba: Not so fast, I play a trap, Ring of Destruction, now we both take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points! (Both Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas life points dropped to 5000) Dr. Darkstar: Ghost Kaiba appears to be surpassing Fake Jack Atlas Crump: Ah should we tell him Fake Jack Atlas didn't hurt Gozaburo? Dr. Darkstar: Nah maybe wait until they go for a tie okay? Fake Jack Atlas: You’ll pay for that you idiot, now I activate Monster Reborn, now I bring back a monster that was destroyed, I revive Red Dragon Archfiend! (Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the battlefield Ghost just scoffed) Fake Jack Atlas: I'm ending my turn, you freak Ghost: GRR I draw! (Ghost Kaiba sees Ring of Protection, plus he sees another Ring of Defense, and the spell Polymerization) Ghost Kaiba: I active 3 copies of Monster Reborn, with them I bring back 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (All 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Ghost Kaiba: Next I activate the spell: Polymerization, with the spell I fuse my three dragons together, I fusion summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (The three headed beast roared as it was summoned) Ghost Kaiba: I end my turn! Fake Jack Atlas: I draw! I summon Synchron Resonator (A small synchro imp was summoned next to Red Dragon Archfiend) Fake Jack Atlas: I tune Synchro Resonator with Red Dragon Archfiend! (Synchro Resonator became a green light as Red Dragon Archfiend went into it) Fake Jack Atlas: I Synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss appeared on the field) Fake Jack Atlas: Next I activate the action spell Double Attack, it doubles my monsters attack points. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss’ attack points rose to 6400) Ghost Kaiba: Hah! You fell for my trap I play another Ring of Destruction! Fake Jack Atlas: But you'll take damage too! Ghost Kaiba: I won't! I play the spell Ring of Protection! Fake Jack Atlas: Not if I play the spell Mystic Space Typhoon! This card destroys your ring meaning we both take damage! (Ghost and Fake Jack Atlas's life points went down to zero) Shade: Another draw? Geez that's like this second time that's happened (Fake Jack Atlas walked over to Ghost Kaiba) Fake Jack Atlas: Don't believe everything you hear Ghost. (Fake Jack Atlas helps Ghost back to his feet) Ghost: I'm sorry I thought you were the one who brunt my stepfather Gozaburo: You got the wrong Jack Atlas my stepson, he didn’t blast me into the volcano, the real Jack Atlas did. Shade: Now that everything is settled, Mr. Armstrong, you’ll serve as the best guard for Roget Roget: WAIT! (Shade and Mr. Armstrong turn to Roget) Roget: I have 1 suggestion! Shade: What is it? Roget: If Mr. Armstrong can defeat me in a duel, I’ll let him serve as my best guard. Mr. Armstrong: A duel? Roget (angrily): BUT IF HE LOSES, HE CAN FORGET ABOUT TAKING HIS REVENGE!!! Shade: So be it! Good luck Mr. Armstrong, Jean-Michel Roget plans to win. Roget: And I shall win, since I lost my duel to Varis, lets see how worthy you are. Mr. Armstrong: Why are you testing me? I used to be the warden of the facility. Roget: Because I too worked with Sector Security, even though I actually manipulated all of them with mind control, but that’s irrelevant, I was a security director until I was removed from my post. Mr. Armstrong: I see now, you’re the same as Goodwin! Roget: Oh no, don’t put me up with that Rex Goodwin, I wasn’t involved with an event that split Domino City, or finding Signers, also I no relatives who were Dark Signers. Mr. Armstrong: I don’t care what history you have, after I win, I’ll be taking my revenge on Goodwin and that Satellite punk Yusei! Shade: Its so amusing how you deal with a lapse of time, the Satellite that Yusei and his friends grew up in is forever gone, it now has cleaner streets and nicer buildings, besides, Yusei Fudo wasn’t born in the satellite, he was born in New Domino City. Mr. Armstrong: Say what! How come no one told me this!? Shade: Because the history of Yusei Fudo and where he came from is classified, and those who were keeping that a secret have more power than you can imagine. Roget: Don’t let it get to you, because that’s all history, now we must focus on the present. (Shade gives Mr. Armstrong some new cards, then both Mr. Armstrong and Jean-Michel Roget activate their duel disks) Female AI: ''Generating Action Field: Crossover '' (All Action Cards are dispersed) Mr. Armstrong and Jean-Michel Roget: LET’S DUEL!!!